


Taken Captive

by phuckphace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phuckphace/pseuds/phuckphace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 ficlets written in response to a prompt meme about captivity.  Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so there was this captivity meme I found… and I just couldn’t help myself. Due to the nature of this meme, some of the pairings and situations are a little cracked, but it was fun to write. :D
> 
> _To play, make a list of four characters you’d like to see in captivity, then make a list of four characters you’d like to see hold them captive. Number them 1-4 and 5-8 then match the characters to the following scenarios by number. Write at least three sentences for each prompt. Have fun!_
> 
> My list:
> 
> 1\. Jeff Skinner  
> 2\. Jordan Eberle  
> 3\. Patrick Kane  
> 4\. Bobby Ryan  
> 5\. Jonathon Toews  
> 6\. Ryan Getzlaf  
> 7\. Taylor Hall  
> 8\. Eric Staal
> 
> Please note that the warning for non-con is on due to all of the prompts involving captivity which implies a lack of consent. There is no sexual content in any of them (no rape) although one prompt does kind of ride the line, so I'll warn at the beginning if you want to skip it. :)
> 
> Also, this was posted on LJ under the username cf_addict. Please don't be thinking I stole it. :D
> 
> Chapter One summary: 8 (Eric Staal) holds 2 (Jordan Eberle) captive - for his own good.

Ebs pounded on the door as loud as he could for as long as he could, which was a long time given that he was a professional athlete, and shouted as loudly as he could to be let out. Finally, when his voice was cracking with overuse and the muscles in his arms were screaming at him in addition to his stomach turning over and threatening to spill all of its contents, Ebs quit his pounding and slumped against the door in defeat. He looked around the hotel bathroom cum makeshift prison for a few seconds and figured if he was going to get locked in somewhere for the night there could definitely be worse places.

He sighed deeply and tried the door handle again. Nope, still locked. He was drunk and locked in a bathroom and scared and he had no idea where Hallsy was, and somehow that was the worst part of all of it. Slumping down even further, he tried not to let his voice crack when he pleaded with his captor one last time. “Please. Please let me out.”

On the other side of the door, Eric Staal cleared his throat. “Calm down kid. This is totally for your own good.”

Ebs’ face scrunched up at that and his alcohol-fuzzy mind tried to process that. “How so?”

Eric’s quiet laugh floated through the door at that. “Unless you’re ready to out you and Hall, somebody had to do something. You’re a total lightweight kid, and you’re drunk enough that the two of you weren’t exactly being subtle. I’ll let you out when you’ve slept it off and can remember not to hang all over your boyfriend in front of several dozen cameras.”

Ebs sighed at that and let himself slide all the way down to the floor, no longer having the energy to continue supporting himself. He knew Eric was right. “Okay.” The word was mumbled dejectedly into the wood of the doorframe, but he was sure Eric must have still heard it.


	2. Because He's Not Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 (Taylor Hall) holds 4 (Bobby Ryan) captive - because he's not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could not think of a plausible situation for this, so just totally go with my handwavy non-explanation of why Taylor Hall would be dating or taking care of Bobby Ryan when he’s sick. Also, this is probably not what they meant by this prompt, but I just don’t do mental illness. It squicks me like whoa.

Bobby grunted with exertion as he tried _yet again_ to get up off the couch.

Taylor clucked his tongue in annoyance and slammed the bowl of soup he’d been bringing in to the living room down on the closest available flat surface, which happened to be a bookshelf. “Jesus Bobby, you have _pneumonia_ what part of ‘I’ll get whatever you need, don’t get off the couch’ was hard to understand?”

Bobby sighed petulantly and folded his arms over his chest, pouting but not answering.

Taylor gently sat down on the edge of the couch and then wrapped his hands around Bobby’s wrists, tugging them away from his chest and up over his head and pinning them to the couch. Leaning in close, he brushed his lips over bobby’s cheek and whispered against his skin. “Please Bobby, just stay here for me.”

Bobby sighed, the air ruffling Taylor’s hair. “Fine.”


	3. For The Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 (Eric Staal) holds 1 (Jeff Skinner) captive - for the money.

Eric sat there watching his captive, trying desperately to ignore the little voice in the back of his head screaming at him to just let Jeff go. But no matter how pitiful the kid looked and how much his natural instincts as a big brother made him want to stalk over there and comfort Jeff (never mind that Eric was the reason he needed comfort) instead of leaving him tied to the chair, he couldn’t do that. He and his brothers were desperate to save Jared at this point, this was their last option.

In the chair, Jeff twisted his wrists in his bindings and fixed a dark look on Eric. “What are you going to do with me?”

Eric sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “Nothing. As long as your family pays the ransom.”


	4. For Their Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 (Ryan Getzlaf) holds 4 (Bobby Ryan) captive - for their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a touch sinister. If you're easily triggered by consent issues, I'd skip this one.

Bobby looked up at Getzy with wide, terrified eyes and tried to say something to him yet again, despite everything being horribly muffled by the cloth gag in his mouth, and Getzy was honest enough with himself to admit that it was a good look on him. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Bobby’s hair and yanked harshly, tipping Bobby’s head back enough so that Getzy could bite and suck at the pale skin of his throat hard enough to leave a mark, to claim Bobby as his own.

Beneath his hands and his teeth Bobby whimpered a little and struggled against his restraints, the frantic mumbling from beneath the gag picking up in both volume and urgency.

Getzy pulled back and inspected the livid red mark on Bobby’s neck, before dragging his gaze up to Bobby’s face. A few tears had leaked out of the corner of Bobby’s eyes and Getzy reached up to wipe them away with his thumb, bringing the digit to his mouth and licking the salty fluid away. “I wish that it didn’t have to be like this Bobby. I wish that you’d have just loved me and then it wouldn’t have come to this, but I’m not letting you go Bobby. You’re mine and I’m keeping you. I’m going to _make_ you love me.”

Beneath him, Bobby whimpered and more tears leaked out of his eyes.


	5. To Make Them A Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 (Jonathan Toews) holds 3 (Patrick Kane) captive - to make them a pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of pet-play as a kink and some sex toys. No explicit content.

Jonny had been so sure he wouldn’t be into it. Yeah, sure they’d fucked around with it a little in a much less intense way, with Pat crawling around on all fours, not speaking and generally just rubbing up against Jonny like a cat in heat, and it had been good. They’d both gotten off on it, but Johnny was sure that was the extent of it, that any more extreme version of pet-play would be a little too much for them.

But then Pat had asked for this, and Jonny could never tell Pat no when it came to sex and here they were, and Jonny was far from not into it. In fact he didn’t think he’d ever been harder in his life as he clipped the leash attached to the collar around Pat’s neck to a hook they’d set into the wall near the door for this exact purpose. Seeing Pat on his hands and knees, in a collar and a butt plug with one of those fluffy tails attached and watching him rub his face on Jonny’s calf just about made his brain leak out of his ears. 

Pat might just end up regretting that he’d asked for this, because now that they’d tried it, Jonny wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ want to let Pat off his leash.


	6. Because They Are Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 (Taylor Hall) holds 1 (Jeff Skinner) captive - because they are property.

Taylor tightened the wrist restraint with quick, efficient flicks of his wrist and tried to ignore the way that Jeff’s murderous expression made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He hated restraining Jeff, but what else could he do. “I really wish you’d stop running away so I didn’t have to do this.”

Jeff choked out a bitter, cracked laugh. “I wish you’d just set me free so that I didn’t have to run away.”

Taylor sighed and gave in to his impulse to run his fingers through Jeff’s sweaty, dirty curls, even though Jeff jerked instantly away from the contact. “You know I can’t do that Jeff. You’re marked as a slave. If anyone found out I’d set you free they’d just take you for themselves. If it’s not me, then it _will_ be someone else. I’d like to think I treat you well enough when you let me, that you wouldn’t want to trade me in for another Master.”

Jeff slumped, all the fight draining out of him and he sagged heavily, letting the restraints hold him up. “You could be worse. But you know here is not where I want to be. Your feet aren’t the ones I want to kneel at.”

Taylor stroked through Jeff’s hair again, partly just grateful that Jeff was letting him, and partly to sooth his slave. “I know. And if I could get you back to your Eric, I would. But he _sold you_ Jeff. I don’t know what else to do.” He left out the part that Jeff wasn’t really the slave he wanted kneeling at his feet either, and that even if he did sell Jeff that he still wouldn’t be able to afford Jordan, even if his Master, Ryan, would ever be willing to sell him.

Jeff shut his eyes tightly. “I know. But you understand why I can’t stop running away and trying to get back to him don’t you?”

Taylor sighed and stroked his thumb over Jeff’s cheekbone. “Yes. Just like you understand why I can’t just let you go without a fight.”

Jeff opened his eyes and met Taylor’s stare. “It sounds like we’ve reached an understanding then, _Master._

“Perhaps we have.” Taylor though that it was maybe the best he could hope for.


	7. For The Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 (Jonathan Toews) holds 2 (Jordan Eberle) captive - for the laughs.

Jonny’s not totally sure how he let Pat convince him that this was a good idea, but it more than likely involved blowjobs. Either way, now that he’s doing it, he feels really uncomfortable about it. Pat’s in the corner laughing, and even the Eberle kid is laughing a little in between shivering at the temperature and Jonny can admit, that it might be a little funny right now.

But he’s pretty sure that Eberle’s boyfriend Hall is not going to find it funny at all that he and Pat kidnapped the kid, duct taped him to a chair in only his boxers, and dumped an entire carton of vanilla ice cream in his lap. Especially not when Pat sends him a picture message with the caption _How about going down for ice cream next time instead of going out?_

Jonny’s pretty sure that they’re not crossing any lines or anything, but he’s also just as sure that there’s going to be retribution, terrible, terrible retribution. But as it is, it’s still pretty funny right now. And blow jobs will go a long way towards making up for anything Jonny has to suffer through just to amuse Pat.


End file.
